Death Anniversary
Summary It’s Leroy's passing away anniversary and Bonnie is still devastated about it, but can her elderly Aunt Bertha and her close friend, Isabella help her deal with it? Chapter 1: What happened 1 Saturday afternoon It was a peaceful weekend at the Anderson’s house ‘til Bonnie looked devastatingly at the photograph of her pet parakeet, Leroy on the coffee table. Bonnie’s elderly Aunt Bertha entered and was surprised to see how devastated her little niece was. Isabella was visiting too. “Bonnie, why don’t you go outside and play in the sandbox? or you could do something else? it’s Saturday after all.” Bertha said as Bonnie decided to break the silence. “No thanks, Aunt Bertha, I’m not exactly in the mood right now.” Bonnie said devastatingly. “Oh alright, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Isabella asked. “I’ll be alright, Isabella.” Bonnie said devastatingly as Isabella’s eyes caught a glimpse of the ‘''Cars 2''’ calendar hanging on the wall and she took 1 single look at today’s date and then it really affected her. It had been 3 years ever since Bonnie’s pet parakeet, Leroy had passed away from a short parakeet brain tumor. Bertha and Isabella knew how hard she was feeling over Trevor’s tragic passing away, but she thought they got over this painful situation already and she went back to join her and they sat down together forever on the futon. “Bonnie, I know exactly why you’re feeling very devastated and I know exactly what today is, do any of you wanna speak about it?” Isabella asked. “It’s nothing much, Isabella, I’m just having my minute of silence, I’m sure Leroy would’ve appreciated that day.” Bonnie said devastatingly. “Are you alright, Bonnie?” Bertha asked as she noticed that Bonnie’s eyes were welling up with tear drops. “I...I still miss him, Aunt Bertha, but didn’t you, Mommy and Daddy say that passing away is part of the great circulation of life?” Bonnie asked tearfully as Bertha pulled her into a cuddle. “That’s right, Bonnie, I’m glad you’re able to deal with it.” Bertha said as Bonnie remained silent and in a devastated mode and this was very unusual given the fact that Bonnie was the most imaginative of all of the other children at Jim Varney Memorial Elementary School in Mrs. Jacobson’s 1st grade class. “Bonnie, is there something bothering you?” Bertha asked. “Huh, what? oh, I’m alright, Aunt Bertha, I’m Just feeling a little bit devastated, that’s all.” Bonnie said as Bertha and Isabella got into a cuddle and consoled them that everything was gonna be alright and Bonnie got up and headed for the stair steps. “Bonnie, where are you going?” Bertha asked. “To my bedroom, I gotta finish working on Leroy's memorial scrap book.” Bonnie said devastatingly “You’re not exactly the scrap book type, are you, Bonnie?” Isabella asked. "It’ll take my mind off everything.” Bonnie said as she went into her bedroom and closed her bedroom door. Chapter 2: Grieving time The rest of the day passed by with Isabella helping Bertha with the household chores which seemed to put them in spirit. Bertha told her that they would take Bonnie out to dinner as a reward and to cheer her up and it was time to leave, but Bonnie still hadn’t come outta her bedroom since this morning. “Isabella, would you please go call Bonnie and tell her it’s time to leave?” Bertha asked. “Sure, Mrs. Gibson.” Isabella said as she bounded up the stairs. Isabella knocked on Bonnie’s bedroom door. “Bonnie? your Aunt Bertha’s taking us out for dinner tonight!” Isabella called over to her. “Bonnie?” Isabella asked as she had 1 concerned look on her face. Isabella pushed the bedroom door and it swung wide open. Bonnie was lying down on her bed with her back turned towards them and from the looks of it, she was shivering and holding tightly on to something. Isabella went over to Bonnie and noticed that she was fully awake, but what surprised them was that her eyes were filled with tear drops and she was hanging on to her Minnie Mouse pillow. “Bonnie, have you been weeping?” Isabella asked in concern. “I’m alright, Isabella, it’s just something in my eye, that’s all.” Bonnie said. “No, Bonnie, you’re not alright, I know it.” Isabella said as she sat down on Bonnie’s bed. “Bonnie, what’s going on with you?” Isabella asked as Bonnie couldn’t take it anymore and she burst out crying weeping uncontrollably covering her face with her hands. “Leroy was like my closest friend and now he’s gone forever.” Bonnie sobbed tearfully as she cried and wept uncontrollably and Isabella put her right arm around her right shoulder. “How did it, happen, Bonnie?” Isabella asked. “2 days ago, Leroy had a short parakeet brain tumor and I gave him his parakeet pills and he passed away from it that 1 morning.” Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps. “But, Bonnie, your mom, dad and Aunt Bertha told you it was all part of the great circulation of life, remember?” Isabella asked. “No, it’s not exactly the point, Isabella.” Bonnie said tearfully as she continued crying and weeping uncontrollably. Bertha came into Bonnie’s bedroom and saw what was going on in there and she sat down on Bonnie’s bed and she put her arms around Bonnie and cuddled her letting her little niece’s tear drops wash over while she whispered to her. “There now, it’s alright, Bonnie.” Bertha said as Bonnie regained her composure and looked at her. “I’m terribly sorry, Aunt Bertha, do you ever miss somebody very close to you?” Bonnie asked. "Why would I always miss somebody very close to me? you’re my favorite little niece and I like being with you no matter what happens.” Bertha said as she gave Bonnie’s hair a gentle ruffle. “But Trevor’s deceased right now all because of his short parakeet brain tumor, but now he’s gone forever.” Bonnie said tearfully as she began weeping. “Bonnie, it’s no big deal.” Bertha said as she cuddled Bonnie tighter and got rid of her tear drops. “Those things just happen, Bonnie, and what happened to Trevor wasn’t your entire fault, we can’t predict life or passing away, but what we can do is learn to appreciate the other people around us while it lasts forever.” Bertha said as Bonnie smiled at her. “Thanks, Aunt Bertha, I needed that.” Bonnie said as she turned around to face Isabella. “I’m terribly sorry I was being too harsh, Isabella.” Bonnie said. “It’s alright, Bonnie, we forgive you.” Isabella said as the 3 of them gave a victory cheer. “1 for all and 3 for 1 of us.” Bonnie, Isabella and Bertha said in unison as it resolved everything with a cuddle and Bonnie could've sworn she heard faint squawking and chirping sounds in the heavin skies or was it just the whistling of the wind? but whatever it was Bonnie knew Trevor and his close family and close friends would always be close to her heart and her entire life and she would never let the lovely memories fade away. End of crossover fan story............... Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories